The Chosen Children
by dream-of-your-star
Summary: Medievil. ^ chosen children must find the 7 crystals or Aya to defeat Voldemort, or the world will be destroyed. OOCness. SM/D references


Hi. I've finally done a Harry Potter story. This is my first HP, and it doesn't follow the book version. It's more medieval. You can flame if you want. I love flames. They're so funny, so go ahead. If you hate the story, flame, come back for the next chapter and flame some more. Just a couple of notices. I don't own Harry Potter, so you can't sue (Not that you'd get much, or anything for that matter) and Ron and Lavender, Ginny and Draco are already couples. Onto the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter one.  
  
The 6th Chosen Child.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Six pasts. Six presents. Six futures. Courage, Knowledge, Friendship, Love, Life, Virtue. All of Aya. Separated, reunited, then separated once more. 15 moons shall pass, as the darkness grows strong, hiding all light. Courage and Knowledge. Friendship and Love. Life and Virtue. Joined as one, to defeat the evil. Stars of rainbowed light shall shine from the heaven, Bringing forth seven stars of light, Which hold the key to good or evil. Apart, these seven stars shall bring chaos, yet happiness. Joined, these seven stars shall bring dark, or light. If you love something, let it go. If it comes back it's yours. That's how it goes. Words of faith, shall lead the star to it's rightful place. For the holders of this star, shall reunite the world with it's true master.  
  
**  
  
"It was a day of celebration. One year after the birth of the princess. But that wasn't the only reason to celebrate. For the King, Queen and their one year old son, from an adjoining kingdom were visiting. On an old agreement, the two children, on their 18th birthday were to be married, and the two kingdoms to be joined. But, that night, an evil presence entered the castle, bringing chaos with it. It was, the evil wizard, Voldemort. Back in those days, killing the royals was what mattered to him. A lot of people died that night, including the kings and queens. But, the children survived. One, his parents attacked by Voldemort himself, during their escape. The prince lived, leaving Voldemort powerless, and a lightning bolt scar on the princes forehead. The prince was you Harry". "And the princess?" asked Harry. "Before she was killed, her mother made sure she was saved. The Duke took the princess to a nearby village. She was never seen again". "What's her name?" "Hermione. Hermione Granger". The five teenagers seated around the table glanced at each other. "So what do we do?" asked Ginny. "We have to find her" said Lavender. "Ah. Reuniting Harry with his long lost love" said Ron, a big grin on his face. Harry blushed. Draco rolled his eyes. "I'd hardly call this girl a long lost love" he said. "That's not the reason we're trying to find her is it?" asked Harry cautiously. Dumbledore laughed. "Of course not" he said. "Hermione happens to be the 6th chosen child. The child of Knowledge to be precise. She holds the power of telekinesis, with training of course, and the power to communicate with all animals".  
  
"So. We need to find her, to defeat Voldemort?" guessed Lavender. Dumbledore nodded. "Plus, to find, and use the rainbow crystal, you must all be here". "Where did you say the Duke was taking her?" asked Ginny. "A nearby village" said Dumbledore. "But the problem is, there are seven villages within 10 miles of the Granger kingdom". "Then we split up" said Draco. "Gin and Lav take the three nearest, and we" indicating himself, Harry and Ron, "Take the rest". "Set out tomorrow morning" said Dumbledore. "We need to find Hermione as soon as possible".  
  
**  
  
The next morning, in a nearby village, about 20 miles from Hogwarts, there was a summer festival going on. The streets were lined with flowers, and banners. Music could be heard from every direction. All shops, work places and pubs were closed, and many people were running stalls, selling drinks, pastries trinkets. Anything homemade. One stall however, was selling wild flowers, made into bunches, hair pieces, and clay jewellery. And since so many people loved these flowers, they were running out fast. The person running the stall, was a tall blond haired woman named Susan, and her red-haired husband, Kevin. Susan thanked a customer, and turned. "Lily! Lily come here please" she shouted indoors. A girl of 16, dressed in a white gypsy type top, and a long blue skirt came outside, holding a thick story book in her hand. She had waist length curly hair, which was tied into a loose, over the shoulder braid, with daisies woven into it, and brown eyes. "What is it Susan?" she asked. "Put down the book please, and collect some more flowers" said Susan. "We need some more bouquets, and hair pieces". "Of course. I'll be back soon" said Lily, picking up a nearby basket, and placing her book at the bottom. "Mind you be careful in them woods now Lily" said one customer. "I will Alicia, don't worry" said Lily, making her way towards the woods, about half a mile from where she lived.  
  
**  
  
Lily had been gone for almost two hours. She had collected many flowers, and was taking the long way back, in case she spotted any other flowers. As she neared the village, she heard shouts, and screams. Lily started to get worried, when she saw smoke over the tops of the trees. Breaking into a run, she made her way towards the entrance to the village, and gasped in shock at what she saw. Werewolves, trolls, vampires, any bad creature you can name, were fighting the villagers, and winning. Only about 15 villagers were left, and all the others were lying on the floor, dead, and surrounded in large pools of blood. Her eyes tearing, Lily ran back in the direction she just came, oblivious to where she was going. She heard running footsteps behind, and she ran faster, knowing that she was being followed. She tripped, and fell, landing hard on the floor. A shadow fell over her, and something wrapped around her waist, causing her to scream.  
  
**  
  
Harry, Ron and Draco were riding slowly through the woods, on a small trail over-run with plants. Harry, in the lead on his white horse, Firebolt. Ron, on his grey horse, Nimbus, and Draco on his black horse Midnight. Harry hacked away the brush in front if him with his sword, sighing. "It's gonna take us ages to get through all of this" he said, pushing his bangs away from his face. "You know. Unless we take that big, clear path to the left of us" said Draco, pointing. Steering their horses, left, Harry cut away the branches in their path, before tuning onto the path. "According to this, the path leads straight to the village" said Ron, who was holding a map. "We should hurry" said Draco. "We've been out since 5.30 this morning, and now that it's 12.30, I'm hungry, thirsty and tired". Harry and Ron agreed, and sped up their pace. They stopped once they heard a scream". "Basic D.I.D" said Ron. "Damsel in Distress". "She sounds more than distressed Ron" said Harry, putting Firebolt in full gallop, Draco and Ron doing same. "She sounds terrified". The three horses sped along the path, skidding to a halt around a nearby corner. Harry, Ron and Draco all saw the same sight. A young girl, with brown hair, was trying, and failing, to fend herself off from a werewolf. She was already injured, Harry could tell, because he saw blood. Drawing his sword, and jumping off his horse, Harry leapt at the werewolf, slashing it's arm. The werewolf howled in pain, and swiped at Harry, barely missing him. While Ron went to the girl, Draco joined Harry. The were wolf jumped on Draco, knocking him down. Draco's arm was pinned, so he couldn't attack with his sword. Instead, he kicked up, hitting the werewolf in the abdomen, and threw him off. The werewolf rolled away, and got up, growling. Running towards the werewolf again, Harry thrust his sword into the werewolf's chest, pulling it out quickly. The werewolf slumped to the floor dead. Harry wiped his brow, and headed over to Draco, lending his hand. Draco grabbed his arm, and let Harry pull him up, wiping down his clothing once he had. "You alright?" asked Harry. "Fine" said Draco, tuning in the direction of Ron, who was wrapping the girls arm up in a piece of cloth. "She okay?" he called, walking over. Ron turned. "The wounds not deep" he replied. "But it's still bleeding. Nothing major pierced. She'll be fine". Joining Draco and Ron after cleaning his sword, Harry knelt by the girl, checking her pulse. "I'll give you three guesses who attacked this girls village" he said. "Voldemort" said Ron.  
  
"Who else would have werewolves out in the daytime?" asked Draco. Harry turned back to the girl, who had fainted in Ron's arms. Her long brown hair falling from the loose braid. Her hair piece ruined, as was her clothing. But her face. Harry couldn't get over how beautiful she looked. "Come on. We'd better get out of here. If any other werewolf find this one missing, they'll come searching" said Draco, mounting Midnight. Harry and Ron agreed. Harry gently picked up the girl, being careful of her arm, while Ron tied Firebolt to Nimbus. 'The girls light' thought Harry, as the three made their way back to Hogwarts. 'I wonder who she is'.  
  
**  
  
  
  
Ginny and Lavender walked quickly to the hospital wing. Opening the door, and barely avoiding Madame Pomfrey, the two girls walked over to one of the beds. "How long has she been asleep?" asked Lavender, keeping her eyes trained on the girl. "About 6 hours" said Ginny. "Ever since Harry, Ron and Draco found her. According to them, her village was attacked by Voldemort. She's the only survivor". "Poor thing" said Lavender. "Having no family. Where will she go?" "She will stay here, for as long as she wishes" said a familiar voice behind them. Ginny and Lavender turned. "Professor D" said Ginny. "Wha..." Ginny was interrupted by a quiet moan from the bed. Turning, the two girls and Dumbledore watched, as the girls eyes fluttered open. The focused on the group of three, and they shot open. She girl sat up. "Who are you?" she asked, frightened. "Where am I?" "Don't worry" said Dumbledore. "You are safe here. We rescued you from that werewolf". The girl calmed down a bit, looking around. "Thank you" she said finally. "Oh, don't thank us" said Ginny, cheerfully. "You should be thanking Ron, Harry and Draco. They saved you". "Those three boys?" asked the girl. Ginny nodded. A red-haired, freckled faced head popped through the open door that moment, and Ginny smiled. "There's one" she said. The boy swept his eyes over the girl, and smiled, ducking back out again. "Harry, Draco, she's awake" he said, before entering the room. He was wearing a red t-shirt, and black trousers. "Hey. I'm Ron Weasly" he said. "Pleased to meet you" said the girl. "Oh, right, how silly of us. I'm Lavender Brown, and this is Ginny Weasly".  
  
"And I'm Draco Malfoy". Turning once again to the door, the girl saw a platinum-haired boy, with blue eyes enter the room, followed by a tall boy with black, messy hair and green eyes. "Hi, I'm Harry Potter" he said, fixing his gaze on the girl. She smiled, and nodded. "I'm Professor Dumbledore". "We call him Professor D" said Lavender. "It's easier". "What's your name?" asked Harry, walking over, and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Lily" Ron turned to Harry. "Freaky" he said. "That was your mums name". "Is there a second name that goes with that?" asked Dumbledore. Lily blushed. "Oh right. It's Evans. Lily Evans". Harry's eyes widened. "And that just passed the freakiness line" said Ron. "Why?" asked Lily. "Lily Evans. Was my mums names before she got married" said Harry. "Your right, that is weird" said Lily. "What are you all doing in here?" asked Madame Pomfrey's voice behind them. "This young girl needs her rest, now shoo". "We're going" muttered Draco, heading the way out. Ron, Ginny and Lavender followed. "Have fun" said Harry, mysteriously. "I'll see you in a little bit okay?" Lily nodded, and watched Harry walk out the door. "Madame Pomfrey, once Lily is alright, please contact Harry to take her to my office" said Dumbledore, pulling the door closed. Madame Pomfrey nodded, holding out a small glass full of blue liquid to Lily. "Here drink this". **  
  
"Did you find Hermione?" asked Dumbledore, one the 5 chosen children were settled in his office. Everyone shook their head. "She wasn't in either of the three villages we visited" said Lavender. "Although a couple of people in one village said they saw a royal on a horse, carrying something towards the mountains". "So. My guess is that Queen Katrina wanted Hermione to be as far away from the kingdom as possible, in the most secluded village, nearest the kingdom" said Draco. "Which would be the village Voldemort destroyed earlier" said Ron. "He must have figured it out" said Ginny. "And killed everyone in the village, hoping to also kill Hermione. So he couldn't be defeated". "Does anyone else get the feeling we're missing something important?" asked Lavender. "Of course" said Draco, after a while. "If the duke went to the village, and told a married couple to look after Hermione, without telling them who she was in case they were with Voldemort, they would have changed her name". "Or moved to a different village" continued Ginny. "Or, the couple were in fact in league with Voldemort, figured out it was the missing Princess, and took her to Voldemort" said Dumbledore. "Way to bring a better chance of finding the princess to life Professor D" said Ron. "It's a thought" said Dumbledore. "We must look at every aspect". "Voldemort might not have killed her though" said Lavender. "If he knew Hermione was a chosen child, which he probably did, he might of raised her himself. To become evil and work for him against us". "That would be terrible" said Dumbledore. "She would have been taught the Dark Arts. Her telekinetic powers would be extremely strong". "Just a question Professor D" said Draco. "How do you know what her powers are?" "There are 13 powers" said Dumbledore. "And all are suited for each Chosen. You all have the power to communicate telepathically. A stronger telepathic bond with your soul mate. You all know your powers". "Mine are healing, and the magic finger" said Ginny. "Premonitions and blowing things up" said Draco. "Seeing good/bad and freezing" said Ron. "Feeling emotions and making people happy" said Lavender. "And mine are alias and elements" came Harry's voice from doorway. Everyone turned, and sure enough Harry was at the door, with Lily in tow. "Ah. Harry, Lily. Please, sit down" said Dumbledore, magically producing two chairs. Lily's eyes widened. "What was that?" she asked, taking a small step back. Harry gently took her arm, and lead her to a chair, sitting her down. "It's magic" he said, sitting next to her. "Don't worry. It's safe". "What are you people?" asked Lily. "Ah. Let me explain" said Dumbledore. "Myself, Harry, Ron, Draco, Lavender and Ginny, are all witches and wizards. The children, are all Chosen Children". "What are they?" "The Chosen Children, are all royals, born with magic, and special powers. The ones you heard us speak when you entered the room". "Our job" said Ron. "Is to battle the evil wizard Voldemort, who is trying to kill us, so he can take over the world. He was the one who.. destroyed your village" "Why?" asked Lily. "We didn't do anything to him". "Ah you see" said Dumbledore. "There is a Chosen Child missing". "15 years ago, Voldemort attacked a celebration in the Granger kingdom. There were two children there. Both were Chosen Children. Both escaped. Well. Stayed alive as they were only a year old. Harry was one. And the other was taken to a village, for safety. Voldemort thinks your village was the one the princess was taken too, so he destroyed it, in hopes of killing the 6th Chosen Child" said Draco. "There was a summer festival going on" said Lily. "Everyone was in the village. The only reason I escaped was because Susan asked me to go and get some more wild flowers for our stall". Lily reached up, and began playing with a pendant around her neck. "Voldemort probably doesn't know your still alive" said Ginny. "So he won't come after you". "But the werewolf?" asked Lily. "Probably smelled you or something" said Lavender. "So. Why were you coming to my village anyway?" asked Lily. "To search for the missing Chosen Child. Lily" said Dumbledore. "What is that around your neck?". Lily looked surprised. "Oh. You mean my pendant?" she asked, moving her hand. Everyone gasped. The pendant, was a rectangle. One centimetre width, by two centimetre height. It was a purple colour, with a symbol engraved on it. Two circles, one bigger that the other. In the bigger circle was a crescent moon along one side, and a circle. The pendant was purple. "Where did you get that?" asked Ginny. Lily shrugged. "I dunno" she said. "Susan. My mum. My foster mum should I say, said it was around my neck when she found me". "Where did she find you?" asked Draco. "She never really told me" said Lily. "Only that I was in the woods one night crying. Some man was injured, along with a horse and they were lying near me. The man died before Susan could help him". The room was silent for a moment. "Are you sure Lily is your real name?" asked Ron. Lily nodded. "Of course it is" she said. "Why would I lie?" "No. I mean. Is it a nickname or something?" Lily shock her head. "Oh. Wait a sec. I think it is a nick name" she said. "It's what everyone calls me. Although it's not really a nickname, it's my middle name". "Why do people use your middle name?" asked Harry. "Because Lily is my favourite flower" said Lily. "And what's your real full name?" asked Lavender. Lily thought for a moment. "I'm can't be positive" she said. "It was only used until I was about 3. The man said it before he died". "And it was..." pushed Draco. "Um. I think. It was. Hermione" said Lily. "Yeah that's right. Hermione Lily".  
  
  
  
Okay. Hands up. Who saw that coming? I DID!. 'Cos I wrote it. The next chapter will get more exciting, as the guys take a 'peaceful' picnic in the woods surrounding Hogwarts. And no. Not the forbidden forest, who is that stupid? PG13 for the next chapter. 


End file.
